Hide and Seek
by kitkat113
Summary: {Sequel to Wager} Now that they had been introduced she had his attention. The question was what was he going to do about it?
1. Hide

AN: This is a 3-shot sequel to Wager. For any of you still around who requested this sorry it took so long but I finally came up with an idea I liked. I'm still working on the next two chapters but I hope to get them up sooner rather than later. This is the first time I'm posting anything before being 90% done with the story so any feedback will be appreciated.

Hide

The first time he returned to the shrine he wasn't sure how to approach her. As it turns out there was no need for his concerns as no amount of stealth could keep her from noticing his presence. Now multiple visits later their unusual game of hide and seek had become something of a greeting ritual. Hiei would settle in a tree of his choosing and sooner or later Kagome would wander over to him and ask is he would like to join her for a cup of tea. Not that sitting down to tea with human females was something he did often and he certainly would never admit to such activities if ever asked. However, somehow the company of the sunset shrine's resident Miko made for an acceptable reason to make an exception.

His eyes surveyed the room out of habit as he waited for her to finish retrieving all the items she deemed necessary from the kitchen. Her movements were unusually quiet for a human, something that always left him wondering where she picked up such a habit. Having already heard the whistle of the kettle he was sure the tea was ready. Her continued absence from the sitting room likely due to the snacks she would undoubtedly lay out along with the teapot and cups. Snacks that would remain untouched by him as always. Not that it ever stopped her from bring them. Apparently she considered it bad manners not to provide such regardless of his opinions on eating them.

"Here it is." He watched from the corner of his eye as Kagome enter the room smiling brightly and carrying more then was needed for just two people even if he were someone who was inclined to _snack_. "Sorry it took so long."

Hiei directed his gaze to her acknowledging her presence yet said nothing in response to the unneeded apology. Kagome for her part only giggled seeming to find humor in his lack of response as she place the items on the small table in front of him.

Undeterred by his lack of participation she continued with her attempts at conversation. "I'm really glad you decided to stop by today. It's been so quiet with mom and gramps out visiting Sota at university."

Her home was always quiet when he visited making sure to stop by when the other members of the household were busy elsewhere. He did not want a repeat encounter with the old priest of the shrine. He was sure she would take offense to any accidental loss.

"I hate to admit it but I'm not very used to being left alone." Laughing at herself to cover her embarrassment at sharing such a thing she took a seat beside him. Something he also found odd. Regardless of where he would sit she always chose to place herself as close as possible. He wasn't sure if it was intentional or just another of her strange behaviors that he found so appealing. It was surprising to him how much he enjoyed sitting in different spots just to see where she would end up. His current seat on the sofa being his most frequent choice because of how she would move slightly closer the longer they sat together. An action he was sure she was not aware of. I was just in her nature to make those she was with the sole focus off her attention.

After taking a sip of her tea she turned her attention to him glancing over her cup. "Just you again Hiei?" The fox like gleam in her eyes all the warning he needed to know her next comment was intended to provoke a reaction. "Your not hiding your friends from me, are you?" A small smile played on her lips as she set the cup down in front of him.

A raised eyebrow and a noncommittal "Hn" was the only response he would give to such a question. Laughing loudly she seemed satisfied with the results, or in his opinion lack of results to her obvious attempt to bait him, she continued on updating him on the events in her life since she last saw him.

It's not like he was really hiding her from his friends. There was just no way in hell he would include the idiots in one of his visits even if he were to make them aware of who he was spending his time with. He was no fool and now that a few weeks had passed they were finally beginning to forget about their new hobby which Yusuke had lovingly dubbed _operation get Hiei laid_.

After his blind date ended before it could start, Yusuke aided by Kurama had taken it upon himself to help him get over his nonexistent hurt feelings. One could almost appreciate the loyalty of his comrades if it weren't for their tactics. Hiei had been dragged to more than a few loud drinking establishments in both the Makai and the Ningenkai. Once there his friends deemed it necessary to put him into situations where they could, for lack of a better word, throw any at least halfway attractive female his way. A task that they were surprisingly successful at. Kurama he could understand, being a fox and with his striking features manipulating the female sex was hardly a challenge for him. Yusuke, however, surprised them all by being the most successful with his ability to spin a story that pulled at the heart strings and made the women determined to help him forget his heartbreak. Should Keiko ever decide that she has had enough of putting up with Yusuke he would defiantly give the fox a run for his money when it came to success with women.

It was Kuwabara who had surprised Hiei the most by his refusal to participate. He was proving to be a surprisingly loyal friend with his position that the group should stay out of Hiei's love life. Though given he was the most sensitive and intuitive of the group Hiei should have expected as much. Perhaps he did not give the oaf enough credit.

"Shippo was over the other day" The mention of Kagome's own annoying fox pulled Hiei out of his thoughts and right back to the women in front of him. "He asked about you." She paused waiting for a response and when he gave none continued on seemingly unbothered by his lack of interest. "Apparently he caught your sent on the shrine grounds."

An irritated look made its way onto his face as she continued. One not missed by Kagome if her own expression was anything to go on. "He seems to think we are something of a couple." For her part looking a bit embarrassed as she continued retelling the encounter with her friend. "I tried to tell him nothing was going on and that we were just friends but he never was very good at listening." She waved her hand in light exasperation as she thought of her friend before turning her full attention back to him. "He even went to far as to tell me you owe him something big for introducing us next time he sees you."

Leave it to a fox to think so highly of himself. Acting as if he had presented Hiei with the world on a platter instead of providing a simple instruction. Before realized it he was adding his own thoughts on the matter. "Its none of my concern what that fox thinks he knows or what he feels entitled too"

It was impossible to miss the pleased look that had settle on her features as having gotten him to react. "Of course." The wink he received after telling him just how much she thought of her little victory. As he continued to analyze her expression, he realized for the first time that he might not be the only one playing at getting reactions during their time together.

"Hn" If she hoped to get more out of him she would be left disappointed. Turning his attention to the table he picked up his cup for the first time since it was presented to him and took a sip. He would let her have this one, remembering to be more careful in the future. Just because he enjoyed her company did not mean he came here to engage in idle chatter.


	2. Staring Contest

Staring Contest

It was early in the day when Hiei decided to head to the shrine. Barely registering the buildings and blissfully unaware people around him as he moved from tree to tree. Humans were so unobservant even at his casual pace he would be safe in assuming no one would notice him. This was the typical of the Human World. Humans were inclined to ignore anything that seemed out of the ordinary only acknowledging what was expected. Leaving him free to drop his guard and as a result allow his mind to wander. He wasn't really sure why he had chosen his current heading given that his last visit had only been the day before, but as he wandered the city it seemed he had no better place to be. It had been days since he had dropped in on his supposed friends. The idea of spending time in their company having lost its appeal since his romantic life had become the focus of their antics. While their often buffoonish behavior was frequently a source of amusement for him, it was quite the opposite when he was their target. Returning to the Demon World was always an option, but now that his time as boarder watchdog was up he found too much enjoyment in being accountable to no one. Something that could easily change if he were to get caught in another one of the ever-present power struggles at the core of demon society. It was far safer to keep his visits to the Demon World short and with purpose if he wanted to maintain his current mission free lifestyle. Besides, there were things in the Human World that held his current interest. At least until he felt otherwise.

One such interest leading him to his present heading, enroot to visit the Miko. The shrine steps coming into view triggering an interesting thought. Perhaps coming by so soon would give him the opportunity to reverse roles on her. Instead of her tracking him down as soon after he entered the property. Perhaps he would be able to catch her off guard enough to seek her out first. If he was quick enough maybe even finder her before she had the time to feel him coming. The edges of his mouth curled up into a small smirk as he considered the idea. It could add an interesting new layer to the game currently being played between them. Though he was still unsure to what ends he was playing for, he saw no reason to discontinue it while he figured it out. Spending time with the Miko and observing her odd behavior had become after all a pleasant diversion.

Upon sensing her unique aura coming from the main shrine, Hiei shifted his direction to speed through the trees to the side of the shrine steps. So caught up in considering possible amusing reactions to surprising Kagome he somehow missed the presence of another occupying the main courtyard. Bursting through the tree line he stopped short in front of a tall suit clad figure. His eye widening at the unexpected male, or rather at the fact he had not sensed him during his approach. Though it would have been hard for most considering how tightly contained the demon now standing in front of him held his aura. Hiei, however, was not just anybody. Very few could compete with his senses and though he had been distracted he doubted that could be the only reason for the oversight.

"So you're the one." The white haired demon's deep voice broke through the silence of their unplanned staring match. A eyebrow raised is assessment as two golden eyes started intently at him.

Hiei was uncharacteristically unsure of what to do. If this demon was standing here so casually he obviously had some connection to Kagome. Hiei may have only known her a short while, but he knew her enough to predict her ire at any hostility directed at someone she considered a friend. Not to mention the more disturbing reality that Hiei was unable to fully place this demon's power levels. A feet which indicated nothing but danger, and as much as Hiei hated to admit when an adversary was out of his league he was no fool.

Apparently unfazed by Hiei's lack of response the much taller demon seemed to intentionally turn his head just enough to look down upon him in a way that got under his skin. His eyes never leaving his as he continued. "I had wondered who would be so bold as to allow their sent to so blanket my miko's home."

Now that comment had come as a surprise to Hiei. Had he really been spending enough time at the shrine as to have left such a lasting impression. He remembered Kagome mentioning the fox picking up his scent, but foxes and other similar species were known for their superior sense of smell. Had Shippo arrived shortly after his departure it would be no challenge for the fox to know who had just left. It was another thing entirely to create a scent that lingered. Eyes widening suddenly he came to the realization perhaps he had. Places had a way of taking on the scent of their most frequent occupants and in the last few weeks the length of time between his visit had gotten much shorter. Not that he had noticed anything of himself lingering on the premise during his last visit; however he was not a dog youkai like the one glaring down at him.

Regardless of how unsettled his inner world may have been by the words of the demon in front of him, he gave no outward reaction aside from his usual cool attitude. "You seem to think highly of yourself to assume you know so much about how I choose to spend my time." Intending to put an end to any further conversation with his own change of position. Competing with the dog's show of superiority, Hiei turned his whole body to the side closing his eyes in a show of cold indifference.

Undeterred the now irritated demon continued to speak to Hiei, his deep baritone further grating on his nerves. "I have warned Kagome about her tendency to let in strays off the street." That comment had Hiei looking over in time to see the disgust shining in his golden eyes as he continued. "Those lacking in breeding often have a hard time holding back their more baser instincts."

_That arrogant bastard._ While Hiei didn't voice his thoughts, though he doubted it was necessary to get his point across given his current position. He had fully turned dropping into an aggressive stance as he glared full force at the demon in front of him. His hand currently resting on the hilt of his sword, any further action halted only by the relaxed posture and raised eye brow of the demon in front of him. _What was he playing at?_

"Hiei!" Kagome's soft cheerful voice startling him from his murderous thoughts as she exited the main shrine. "I wasn't expecting you by so soon." Uncertainty creeping into her voice as she took in Hiei's aggressive posture. Though he had removed his hand from the hilt of his sword at the first sound of her voice, he was still glaring full force at the now amused dog demon. Neither turning to look at directly at the new comer as they continued their staring contest. Pausing but a moment she looked between the two before she continued, likely trying to piece together what had transpired in her absence. "Sesshomaru and I were just about to go get lunch. Um. Would you like to join us?"

"No!" Her hesitation only adding to his furry, he bit out a response before abruptly turning and taking off through the nearest trees.

"Hiei?" He could hear her worried call as he sped away too irritated to care that she had done nothing to warrant such hostility.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm glad to hear you all are enjoying this story. Getting this latest chapter out was a bit of a struggle. So much so that it turned into two. Looks like what was planned as a 3-shot will now be a 4-shot and I have about 50% of the next chapter written. I hope to have it up by sometime next week. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear your thoughts.


	3. Poker Face

Poker Face

Having cooled off some distance away from the shrine Hiei realized that perhaps storming off had not been the best option. He had let that damn dog get to him and worse he had shown it in front of Kagome. Unsettled and in need of a distraction, Hiei corrected his course to head in the direction of a certain red headed fox's apartment.

Taking up his usual seat on the living rooms windowsill Hiei pretended not to notice when his sudden appearance drew the attention of all occupants of the room. He closed his eyes settling back into a relaxed position hoping that by ignoring them they would just continue with what they had been doing. The sound of Yusuke's shifting position letting him know that had been wishful thinking. Being the one seated closest to the window Yusuke would have had to turn to look directly at him.

His former teammates were all gathered around a small table in the fox's apartment likely participating in what he had heard Yusuke refer to as a _guy's night_. Judging by the empty beer cans and half eaten bowls of chips they had been at it awhile even though the sun was just now getting ready to set. He often found the inconsistencies in human behavior odd and just another reason to think poorly of the species. If it was called a _guy's night_ shouldn't that imply that these activates should take place at night? Not that he would bother asking again after Yusuke's previous response to his inquiry had been to state the only real requirement was the absence of his woman.

Unsurprisingly in was Yusuke who broke the silence obviously finding his arrival more interesting then whatever card game they had been playing. "Well look who dropped in." The teasing tone evident in his statement, Hiei only cracked an eye to look suspiciously in his direction.

Next to verbally acknowledge him was the fox who was seated across the table from Yusuke and facing more or less in the direction of both the window and the apartment door. Likely a position chosen to allow greater observation on any access points to his surroundings, though the relaxed posture that Kurama had perfected would fool any who didn't know him well. "It's good to see you Hiei." He smiled warmly as he made his usual attempts to engage him in whatever the group was currently doing. "Care to join us?" His hands gesturing towards the cards on the table as he spoke.

Before he even had the chance to respond, not that he was planning to, the loud excited bellowing of Kuwabara cut in from his seat on the sofa. "Hey Shorty!" How one human could make so much noise and take up so much space without ever leaving his seat was beyond reasoning. "Where ya been? We haven't seen you in over two weeks."

"Where I choose to spend my time is no business of yours." Unsurprising to all present Hiei didn't bother with any pleasantries or to actually answer Kuwabara's question. Now that all greetings were given including his own he assumed the others would go back to their game without a fuss. Which was wishful thinking on his part, as he should have known his vague answer would only encourage Yusuke to pry further.

One look at the smirk on Yusuke's face could of told anyone who knew him he wasn't done questioning his friends absence and would continue to push the matter. A dangerous choice given Hiei's current mood. "So Hiei, finally get bored enough to crawl out from whatever rock you were hiding under?"

Well that did it. Now standing a short distance from his surprised comrades he found himself once again ready for a fight. The former detective's words getting under his skin far more then they should have. "As if I would hide from anyone? Least of all _weaklings_ like you." The glare he was currently giving Yusuke speaking volumes on just how volatile he currently was. The events from earlier in the day bleeding into the present as Hiei once again felt challenged. His hand once again resting on his sword hilt he pushed further. Maybe a fight was what he needed. "If you need me to prove that to you I'd be more than happy too. Just say the word."

The confused look he received from Yusuke showing him just how much his former teammates suspected something to be off in his behavior. _Dammit! Wasn't he already irritated enough?_ _First the dog and now his supposed friends. How could so many fail to take his threats seriously?_ Leave it to Yusuke to provoke him with in minutes of his arrival then fail to respond as he expected. Not getting the reaction he had intended he let his hand drop.

Seeing the danger in the situation Kurama made his attempt to diffuse the situation, his placating tone doing nothing to improve Hiei's mood. "Now now Hiei. Let us try to keep things civil." The concerned look he received from the fox only grating further on his nerves. "If something is truly bothering you, your friends are here to listen."

At that Hiei couldn't help but snort breaking eye contact with the former detective to glance over at the red head. Leave it to Kurama to say something so incredibly human to him. Though he had to admit it had the desired effect and was likely the true motive behind such a statement.

The tension obviously lessened Yusuke considered Hiei before snapping out his own response. "What crawled up your butt?" Yusuke reached for the chips as his way of brushing off Hiei's threat, however his eye never left the demon still standing in front of him.

Before Hiei could decide his next course of action Kuwabara decided to jump in and voice his thoughts on the situation. "Maybe shorty would be around more if the two of you weren't to busy competing for unwanted wingman of the year." All eyes now on Kuwabara he continued a smug look on his face. "I mean what kinda friends are you?" Pointing to both Yusuke and Kurama as he jumped up in his usual animated way. "Fighting along side someone you get to know them. Our bonds run deep and though I may not like that shitty attitude of his I respect him enough not to use him for my own personal amusement. If it's obvious to me then it sure as hell is obvious to him. The two of you have just been trying to out do the other. That's not what Friends do! Do you even care if Hiei wants to meet a girl?" Having completed his long-winded monologue he sat down giving both Yusuke and Kurama an expectant look.

Hiei's attention was now fully on Kuwabara, blinking slowly as he tried to fully process his words. _Seriously? Did he really think that was what this was about? _It was at most a motivation for his long absence but certainly not the reason behind his foul mood. Not that he fully understood what about his encounter with the dog bothered him so much.

Always the most mature it was Kurama who replied first. "Yes Kuwabara you are correct. Friends should take into account the feelings of the other, especially on such matters." Rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly he continued with his next comment directed at Hiei. "Perhaps we have been a little over zealous in our efforts. My apologies Hiei I can assure you they were meant with only pure intentions."

Hiei almost rolled his eyes at the dramatics now taking place around him. "Save your apologies fox." Let Kurama say what he wants it was obvious to all the game had turned into a completion from the start with the fox enjoying every minute of it. Not that he cared and he certainly was not going to allow them to believe they had somehow hurt his feelings. "I am not one so delicate as to have been troubled by such actions."

Always avoiding anything remotely connected to his emotions Yusuke chose to deflect rather than apologize. "Yea whatever. I don't see why the two of you are making this a big deal we were just having some fun." Hiei once again turned to look at the man in front of him. This time it was Yusuke who initiated the previously abandoned glaring match. "And that's no excuse for three eye's over here to come in dripping with attitude." A wild smirk made its way onto Yusuke's face as he challenged back. "Anytime you want to fight Hiei. You know where to find me."

As the glare he directed at Yusuke intensified, it occurred to him how out of character it was for him to back down from a challenge. Least of all when it came to something he wanted, and perhaps that was it. The dog had been challenging his presence at the shrine as if he had no business being there. Venting more of his frustration onto his former teammate Hiei bit back a response. "Are you expecting me to back down?"

Turning serious for a moment Yusuke gave him a hard look as if seeing past all the surface bravado and straight to Hiei's internal struggle. "You're not the kind of of guy who backs down when you mean it." Yusuke to his credit was more insightful they any of them gave him credit for. "It's always a question of if you are serious or not."

_Was he serious? Was spending time with Kagome something he wanted?_ Regardless of how much they annoyed him, he could always count on his comrades to knock his ego down a peg or bolster his confidence depending on what the situation called for. Not that he would ever admit to needing such, and in truth he didn't in most circumstances. Hiei was nothing but confident on the battlefield and in an argument, however in terms of social bonding that's where things got a bit more complicated. His self-assured attitude holding strong in terms of rejecting social connection with others but when it came to allowing them to form he was anything but comfortable. In truth his relationship to Kagome was something entirely new and it was at the core of his bad mood. Not the dog and his challenge but the uncertainty of what he was trying to gain by keeping the girl in his life. All other friendships, if you could call then that, having formed out of mutual gain or as a side effect of fighting along side each other. He had his familial ties to account for Yukina and even now he kept her at a distance. All the other non-fighters in his circles being tied somehow to those he had fought with.

Turning his attention away from his thoughts and back on the man in front of him Hiei refused to back down. At least not until he was sure. "And are you serious Detective?"

Undeterred by his harsh tone Yusuke continued their staring contest with more amusement in his gaze then malice. "And here I thought we were friends. Don't you know me well enough to tell when I'm serious?"

At that he let his posture relax and it was Hiei's turn to smirk enjoying the friendly challenge of someone he considered worthy. "My mistake."

Yusuke for his part returning his smirk with a wide grin showing he considered the matter settled. "Glad to hear that Hiei. I was starting to think I'd have to kick the crap out of you to get you back to normal."

Turning his back on the former detective, Hiei choose to put an end to their staring contest and made his way back toward the window. "Hn. You could try." The only response he would give. After all he really wasn't serious. Excitement now over, this left the others to return to their previously forgotten game as Hiei pondered what to do about the newest individual to insert herself into his life.

No way he was going to let some dog scare him off. After all there were many ways to win a competition, and Hiei was not one to back down from a challenge. Not now that he was sure having Kagome in his life was something he wanted.

* * *

AN: Thanks to all who reviewed. You really kept me motivated to get this out. I know I said I was trying for sometime last week, but only a day late isn't too bad. I kinda got distracted with an idea for yet another sequel. So after I get the next and final chapter to Hide & Seek up keep your eyes out for Exception.


	4. Seek

Seek

When Hiei made a decision he was not slow to act on it. A trait, which had kept him alive for years, and one that he applied to all aspects of his life. Although he still had many reservations about letting Kagome further into his life, he was certain that he didn't want her removed from it.

Now that he was fully committed to the idea of maintaining their association he was wasting no time in returning to her home to reaffirm his continued presence in her life. He refused to be chased off by some dog with a superiority complex.

Upon arriving Hiei chose to be direct stopping right in front of her home, but to his surprise a few minute passed with no sign of her. An unsettling feeling began to grow within him at her failure to quickly acknowledge his presence. True she would often take her time in seeking him out when he choose a tree on the property to settle in, but never had she failed to greet him promptly should he approach her as he was now.

Pushing aside any thoughts that he may have done damage to whatever relationship they had formed with the previous days events, he focused on locating the absent woman. His eyes closed, he stretched out his senses until he located his quarry. Her distinctive reiki was coming from a small structure off to the side of the main house. Curiosity getting the better of him he made his way to the poorly maintained structure. For once seeking out the Miko instead of the other way around. Seeing the small building's door was open, Hiei peered inside as he moved forward.

Hiei wasn't really sure what he was expecting to see in the building's interior but it certainly wasn't an old well. Adding to the oddness of the whole thing was that he had expected Kagome to turn and face him once he appeared in the doorway. Instead she continued to sit on the well's edge simply staring into its depths. She gave no indication that she had even noticed his arrival. Any worries he held about her being displease with him now gone in the face of the odd scene, Hiei decided he was done waiting for her to notice him.

"What could possibly be so interesting?" Watching in mild concern at the slight jolt to her body as she registered his words.

Clearly startled, Kagome turned to look at him. "Hiei? Oh my gosh. I didn't sense you arrive."

"Obviously." Resisting the urge to roll his eyes he continued into the room to stand beside her. The stab of some unnamed dark emotion at being overlooked resulting in him giving her a harder look than intended. "It's not like you to be so distracted?"

She almost seemed to squirm like a child under the weight of his stare clearly struggling with what to say. Hiei simply waited, never breaking eye contact. He was not devoid of patience when the situation called for it. A sad smile slowly appeared on her face as she her internal debate quickly came to an end. "I suppose you're right. I guess I just got lost in my thoughts"

She once again turned to look down into the well as she continued with what she had to say. "Do you ever wonder if maybe you should have made different choices?"

Now that had Hiei confused. Her question laced with the feeling of doubt not seeming to fit with his image of the confident upbeat women he had come to know. Her forward thinking outlook being one of the things he would list as a positive quality in her. "No." Her deflating posture at his short answer pushed him to elaborate. After all while he disliked signs of weakness he knew that none were truly immune to their darker emotions. He himself had been waging his own internal struggle just yesterday. "The past cannot be changed it is a waste of effort to regret what can not be undone. All you can do is move forward."

His words were rewarded with a bright smile and a change in demeanor to one more typical of the woman in front of him. "You're right. If you focus to much on the past you can loose out on what is right in front of you." Her eyes seemed to momentarily take on a far off look as she voiced a question clearly not directed at him. "How could I have so easily forgotten a lesson I learned so long ago?"

At that she jumped to her feet brushing herself off in case any dirt clung to her clothing. "Thank you Hiei. I needed that." Her eyes meeting his as she continued. "You are a good friend. How about we go into the house and have some tea?"

Hiei for his part was not sure that what he said could have had such an impact, but he was not stupid enough to correct her and loose out on credit given. Additionally he was just a bit pleased to have been the one she turned to for support. Even if it was most likely due to his timing rather than some form of favoritism. Either way with the official label of friend, he had without a doubt established his continued welcome to the shrine the dog's opinion be damned.

Hiei nodded in agreement to her suggestion of tea allowing her to grab his hand and lead him into her home. The thought briefly crossed his mind how he would never permit such a thing ordinarily however for Kagome just this once he would make an exception.

* * *

AN: So sorry this took so long to get out. I'm not going to make excuses. Just life happens. Thanks for the reviews and I hope anyone who is still around enjoys the last chapter. For any interested I have started the next story in the series and additional information can be found on my profile. So if you want more keep your eyes out for Exception.


End file.
